A Second Chance
by sanjuuni
Summary: Hermione Granger, along with her friends, was going to attend her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter, unfortunately, had dropped out of school due to the events of their sixth year. Hermione was appointed Head Girl. She was wondering who the
1. Continuing What was Left

Harry Potter stuck to his decision to drop out of school because of Dumbledore's death. He was desperate to finish what was left in their task, to find the remaining Horcruxes, and definitely kill Lord Voldemort. The locket found in the cave was proven to be a fake Horcrux, and the initials R.A.B. were still a mystery to everyone.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, however, were continuing their studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their seventh and final year, instead of the previous year's decision. The school ruins from last year's battle had been immediately restored, and everyone was curious on how the staff would manage the school now that a new Headmistress was to replace Dumbledore. Many students were reported to have been taken out of school because of great fear from their parents, including the Patil twins. Snape and Draco Malfoy, along with other Death Eaters, were still in hiding, although in separate places. Aurors and other Ministry of Magic people had not yet stopped searching for them since Dumbledore's death.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were at the Burrow, just after Bill's wedding with Fleur Delacour. Everyone stayed at the Weasley's after the event, including Hermione and Harry. Ron and Hermione bombarded Harry with questions on why they can't go along with Harry.

"I already said this; I don't want anybody in danger again. What if something happens to Ginny? Ron, haven't you thought of that? And Hermione, I'm really sure you are going to be the Head Girl, so if you come along with me, no one can replace your standards," Harry explained sternly.

"But that's not so important to me, Harry! It's not as important as you going alone!" Hermione protested.

"No, you're staying at Hogwarts. I've thought of that for weeks already," Harry said. "And, Hermione, what will your parents say about you when they find out that you dropped out of school?" he added. Hermione wailed silently in defeat.

"But mate, Ginny can take good care of her self. She's at Hogwarts, she'll be safe there for sure," Ron tried to say, persuading Harry. Unfortunately, Harry shook his head.

"I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are against your decision, Ron," Harry said. Ron sighed and placed his arm under his chin. He saw his parents look at each other. Mrs. Weasley seemed to agree on what Harry said, while Mr. Weasley looked okay with it.

"Harry, dear, are you sure you don't want to continue at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley asked him for the umpteenth time. Concern was written all over her face. Hermione and Ron were very worried for him too, seeing that he only had a year left to fulfill at Hogwarts.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure. I want to continue what Dumbledore left for me to do, and I won't be able to study at Hogwarts anymore," implied Harry, feeling a horrible stab on his insides.

"Well, if you really want it that way, then I cannot do anything further, dear. But if you're looking for some place to stay, you are more than welcome here," Mrs. Wealsey replied.

"If you want, why don't you just stay here? What do you think?" Mr. Weasley asked from the kitchen.

"Thanks for the offer but Dumbledore made it clear that I have to stay at the Dursley's for a short while. Then I'm going to move to Godric's Hollow for good. I told Hermione and Ron that during Dumbledore's funeral. But thanks so much, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'll definitely drop by here often," said Harry, smiling gratefully.

"Finally, you smiled. C'mon, let's go help Fred and George pack their new stocks for their shop," Ron suggested. Hermione was beside him, smiling too.

"Yeah, let's go, Harry," Hermione added cheerfully. Harry stood up and they went upstairs to help out the Weasley twins.

When the three were out of earshot, Mr. Weasley sat with his wife at the dining table. "I'm worried for him, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley sighed, frowning.

"Molly, don't worry about that kid. He can manage himself now, I'm sure of that. Besides, many Aurors, take Tonks and Moody for example, won't leave his side. Stop worrying, dear," Mr. Weasley assured.

Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the twins' room and were amazed to find dozens and dozens of boxes packed up and sealed, ready to go to be sold.

"Blimey, Fred, George, are these new inventions?" Ron asked, flabbergasted.

"Most of them, some boxes are stocks of the famous items in the shop," chirped Fred, rather very happily. "Want a new invention each?" he asked.

"No thanks, you'll just make me pay you," uttered Ron, stubbornly.

"Well, 'lil bro, we're giving you, along with your two little friends there, one of each new item for free," George grinned, appearing from behind a pile of boxes.

"Yep, that's right," Fred added. Ron's eyes bulged and he got every invention he could reach.

"How 'bout you Harry? Hermione?" asked George, offering them a box to choose from. 

"No thanks, George. Ron might steal mine, look at him," Harry joked. George was amused when he looked at Ron, because he was pleading to get another one of the mug.

"No can do, Ron. We promised one only," Fred noted out. "Ah, Harry, congratulations, your old cheerfulness is coming back." Harry smiled and looked at some items with a curious look.

"Fancy a new and improved love potion, Hermione?" George suggested. He held a small magenta-colored bottle in front of Hermione.

"Erm, no thanks, George," said Hermione. "I confiscated many of those last year because they used it wrongly," she recalled apologetically. "Give it to Ginny, perhaps?" Fred and George looked at each other and they chuckled.

"We're not going to do that. Ginny might just use it on some bloke," George refused, grinning. "You better get back downstairs, mates. We're going to test each item here and things might get a little out of control," he added.

"Okay. Thanks a million for these," said Ron, carrying a bunch of things in his arms. They went downstairs and the twins were right. There was a loud explosion from their room soon after they left and they heard Mrs. Weasley shout and scold them from the living room. Ron was so surprised with the loud bang that he practically threw all of the inventions outside the window.

"Fred, George! You clean up that mess or you're going to be in a lot of trouble!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

Some time later, they were all eating lunch when four post owls arrived, each carrying a letter. Mrs. Weasley stood up to take the letter and handed each of them to the recipients. Unsurprisingly, there was none for Harry, but there were two for Ginny.

"Did you tell anyone else?" asked Hermione, holding her letter. Ron and Ginny were already reading theirs.

"I told McGonagall about it, she was disappointed," said Harry, helping himself with shepherd's pie.

"Ginny, how're your O.W.L.'s?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny.

"Not bad, Mum. I got an 'O' in Defense and Charms," replied Ginny proudly. Suddenly, Hermione gasped and everyone looked at her.

"I'm Head Girl!" Hermione said, overwhelmed. She took out a red badge from the envelope and held it. Everyone congratulated her. "Harry, could I borrow Hedwig? I'm going to write to Mum and Dad," she said, turning to Harry.

"Okay, sure. She's in Ron's room. I told you you'd be Head Girl," Harry replied, as Hermione went upstairs. Everyone resumed to eating their meals and chatting with everyone.

"Molly, is it alright to purchase their books next week? I'm quite busy at the Ministry this week," asked Mr. Weasley, reading the list again.

"Alright, there's still a little less than month before school starts," Mrs. Weasley replied. "Harry, when are you going back to the Dursleys? Where are you going to celebrate your birthday?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry.

"Two days from now, but I'll be going back here for the rest of the month to celebrate my birthday, then, stay at Godric's Hollow. I'm just going back to the Dursleys' for a day to get the rest of my things. I'll start locating---er, I mean, I'll be searching for the other Death Eaters, and Malfoy," said Harry, mumbling the last sentence.

"Harr, you need to be careful, very careful with what you're going to do. Do you want me to send Tonks with you? She's also on the same task, you know," Mr. Weasley reminded him. Hermione joined them again and asked what she missed.

"No, no, I'm better off alone. I don't want anyone in trouble," Harry insisted. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, getting more worried for him. "Hermione, Ron, don't worry, I'll be fine," assured Harry. He finished his lunch and stood up, as well as Hermione and Ron, and they went upstairs.

"Harry, I'm really scared for you. Why don't you just continue studying at Hogwarts? I mean, it's our last year there, and it won't be the same without you," Hermione pleaded, frowning, when they sat down Ron's bed.

"Yeah, mate. Hermione's right, you know. You were the one who told us you wanted to be an Auror, and when we take our N.E.W.T.'s, then you can be one and continue looking for the Horcruxes and the Death Eaters," Ron reminded him.

"I can't delay looking for the Horcruxes, Ron. I want to finish off Voldemort once and for all," Harry said determinedly. And Hermione, it'll always be the same there, even without me," Harry assured them.

"How're you going to find the remaining Horcruxes?" Ron asked again.

"I've no idea. But Dumbledore left me his Pensieve so that'll help me at least. I'll need both of your help here. Hold on," said Harry, as he went to his trunk to get something. It was a pair of mirror and Harry gave one to Hermione and Ron.

"How did you get the other mirror?" asked Hermione. Harry's business-like posture diminished and he slouched.

"I got it out of his pocket when we found his body," Harry told her. Hermione bit her lower lip and quietly said sorry to him.

"What does this mirror do, Harry?" asked Ron.

"This," said Harry, holding the mirror, getting back to being business-like, "was owned by my dad and Sirius when they were young. Sirius gave me this and he kept the other during our fifth year. He said that the mirrors were used as means of communication by saying the name of the other owner. Now, you two need to take turns keeping that mirror and say my name whenever you find clues or information about the Horcruxes. The same goes for me, I'll be calling either of you whenever I need you to look up something." Hermione and Ron were a bit hesitant at first, but they saw Harry's stern look of determination in him.

"Ron, promise me you'll do this," Harry urged Ron.

"I promise that," Ron replied.

"But Harry, you can just stay at Hogwarts and---,"

"Do you promise to do this, Hermione?" asked Harry, cutting her off.

"Well, it's pretty easy if we---,"

"Do you promise me, Hermione?" repeated Harry. Hermione finally gave up.

"Yes, Harry. I promise," Hermione sighed.


	2. The Dark Plan

After Hermione and Ron made a promise to Harry, they were more scared for him. His best friends felt danger waiting for him everywhere. Harry shoved off their thought and told them that he'd be fine.

Two days later, Harry set off to the Dursleys' and left more worries at the Burrow. He flooed to the train station, and his goodbye felt as if it was permanent to Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione, Ron, don't think of it that way. He's Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the 'Chosen One'. Plus, he'll be gone for only a _day_," Bill told them caringly. They were eating dinner and Harry had left just hours ago.

"I know, I know. But I'm just too nervous that Harry will go looking for the---looking for Snape and the other Death Eaters. I know he can manage himself, but well, I don't know…" Hermione trailed off.

"Hermione, dear, it's normal for you and Ron to think of it that way. He's your best friend, and I'm sure, if I were in your shoes, I'd be feeling the same thing," comforted Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione smiled thankfully at her. Mrs. Weasley glanced at their large clock and saw Mr. Weasley's name shift from "mortal peril" to "traveling". Mr. Weasley knocked on their door not a moment later and his wife let him in, after doing their usual routine of asking questions.

"Good evening, everyone! Wait, where's Harry?" Mr. Weasley wondered while his wife helped him out of his cloak. Apparently, he was not at home when Harry left.

"He already left, remember dear? He's at the Dursleys' now and he'll be back tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley reminded him.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. It's a pity I didn't get to say goodbye to him, though," Mr. Weasley said. Hermione and Ron looked at each other sympathetically. "What's the matter Ron, Hermione?"

"Erm, nothing, Dad," Ron mumbled. He continued to eat his dinner quietly.

"Molly, what's wrong with the two of them?" Mr. Weasley whispered. Mrs. Weasley looked at her son and Hermione, and turned to her husband.

"They're worried about Harry, you know, traveling alone and all. Good heavens, they're really true friends," replied Mrs. Weasley. Her husband mouthed "oh," nodded, and then joined the rest of the family for dinner.

The rest of the night was quiet, Fred and George slept in with Ron because their room was filled with boxes. Ginny and Hermione shared as usual, and idem for Bill and Fleur (Mrs. Weasley still disagrees with this, though she never told anyone but Ginny and Hermione).

"Hermione, to tell you the truth, I'm also very worried for Harry," said Ginny, once they were lying down their beds.

"I know. I saw it in your face when Harry left. Are you still feeling the same thing for him?" asked Hermione, suddenly sitting up and facing Ginny. Ginny did the same thing and sat on Hermione's bed instead.

"Well, since you asked about it, yes," Ginny admitted. "But I'm thankful that he broke up with me, though," she added. Hermione shot her a puzzled look.

"What? Why?" wondered Hermione.

"He told me that he won't risk going out with me, since You-Know-Who's still around. And if we were going out, You-Know-Who might aim for me instead. See? I never thought of it that way. That's why I'm thankful," said Ginny. Hermione gave an inaudible small gasp.

"I never imagined Harry could be a very sweet person," Hermione sighed.

"I know," said Ginny, rather airily. The door opened and both girls turned their heads to see who was coming in. It was Mrs. Weasley in her sleeping gown.

"Girls, lights out please. It's already eleven," she said. Hermione and Ginny nodded and tucked in their beds. Mrs. Weasley extinguished the lights and said "good-night".

After some time, Hermione was still wide awake and decided to say something.

"Ginny, you awake?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad Harry told you that," Hermione muttered.

"I don't get you, Hermione," replied Ginny.

"If he hadn't told you, Voldemort might have been aiming for you right this instant," Hermione predicted.

"Yeah, I think so too," said Ginny, yawning. "Goodnight, Hermione," she added.

"Goodnight," replied Hermione. And with that, the two girls snoozed off.

Many miles away, however, while the Weasley's and the others were are slumbering, Snape and Draco Malfoy were sitting together in a small cottage, far away from any civilization.

"What now, are we going to live like this forever?" grunted Malfoy. He was getting tired of hiding from the world for weeks, eating food which he himself cooked, and doing chores he had never done before.

"Not particularly. I have a plan that will surely get the Dark Lord's attention, and this will definitely kill that Potter," Snape sneered, disgusted with Harry's name.

"Exactly what is this plan? Why didn't you tell me at once? I want to know that plan," Malfoy demanded sharply.

"Not to worry, Draco. You're the one needed to accomplish this task. Listen carefully. You very well know that Granger is Potter's closest friend," said Snape.

"Yeah, what's its connection with your plan?" Malfoy inquired boringly.

"You are going to get her from Hogwarts, bring her here, and we use her as bait," Snape said.

"A bait? I don't get it," Malfoy asked flatly.

"You see, if we capture her, Potter will definitely look for her. If he finds her, and in that case, she is with us, it's easy to lure him to the Dark Lord. It's that simple," Snape explained.

"So, you're saying that I should get Granger, bring her here, and Potter will surely look for her?" Malfoy repeated. Snape nodded and smirked. "Then," he continued, "Granger will be the bait that leads Potter to the Dark Lord?"

"Very good. We'll leave it to the Dark Lord on how he'll finish off Potter," Snape sneered.

"Wait, how will we lead Potter to him?" asked Malfoy.

"By the time that he's looking for his precious friend, we're already beside the Dark Lord," Snape replied.

Malfoy understood it this time. He was having a hard time with all these tasks assigned to him. What was the matter with him? _Usually, I enjoy defeating Potter and his companions, but what's up with me? I know that I want to follow Father's footsteps, but why am I acting all cowardly when I ought to do something that'll kill someone?_ Malfoy thought.

"How am I going to get Granger from the school? I bet she's already Head Girl and the school's full of protection and shield charms," asked Malfoy. Snape gave an emotionless chuckle.

"I thought you were smart. I can't give you any more suggestions, use your own intelligence," said Snape. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "One more thing," Snape added, "don't get caught." Malfoy scoffed and mumbled something about Snape helping him instead. Snape stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll be off. Don't forget the plan, Draco," Snape reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," Malfoy replied. Snape stepped out of the cottage and, with a soft i pop /i , he Disapparated. Malfoy returned to his small sitting room and slumped on the couch. Not a moment later, he fell asleep.

The whole Burrow was still quiet when Hermione woke up. She descended down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, deciding to cook breakfast for everyone. She arrived to the kitchen, only to find Mrs. Weasley already preparing the meal.

"Good morning, Hermione. I see you have awoken very early," Mrs. Weasley greeted warmly while cracking eggs.

"'Morning Mrs. Weasley. Do you mind if I help you out?" Hermione greeted back.

"Not at all, dear. I'd be happy if you could help me," replied Mrs. Weasley very kindly, motioning her to the breakfast table. "You can start setting the table while I cook eggs. The bacon's done so you can put it here too," she said.

"Alright," Hermione grinned. She took the utensils from the cupboard and started to set the table. They women were chatting happily. Suddenly, there was a knock from the front door. The two were startled. Mrs. Weasley placed the cooked egg on a plate and walked toward the door.

"Who's there? Identify yourself," she said sternly.

"It's me. Harry, Harry Potter," said the stranger. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes and looked at Hermione. She signaled her to come to her, and whispered her something.

"What's the one thing you know about Harry that no one aside from you and Ron know?" Mrs. Weasley whispered to Hermione.

"Well," said Hermione, and there was the knocking again.

"Hello?" asked the stranger again. Hermione was in deep thought when one thing popped in her head.

"Okay, what was the thing you gave me and Ron before you left for the Dursleys?" asked Hermione. The stranger was silent for a couple of seconds.

"That was the…the mirror. You have one and I have one too," replied the person.

"C'mon in, Harry," said Hermione. She opened the door and found Harry, his trunk beside him. Hermione hugged her best friend and he hugged back.

"I'm sorry that I kept you waiting, dear. I was a bit suspicious having someone knock on my front door at this time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley apologized.

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, smiling. Mrs. Weasley led him to the kitchen while helping him with his things. He sat down at the breakfast table and Hermione handed him bacon and eggs. Just as Harry was about to eat, Mr. Weasley and Ginny went down the stairs in their pajamas.

"Ah! Harry, I didn't expect you till sunrise!" Mr. Wealsey said cheerfully. Harry and Mr. Weasley shook hands and he took a seat across him. Ginny smiled at Harry and he smiled back. She sat beside Hermione and all of them ate and chatted. Soon, every member of the Weasley family had woken up, welcomed Harry back, and ate breakfast happily.


	3. Birthdays and Bad Dreams

**Chapter 3- Birthdays and Bad Dreams**

Two weeks had passed since Harry's arrival, and it was the day of his birthday.

Everyone woke up earlier than usual, except for Harry, to prepare for the event. Even Ron woke up early. They all helped out in putting up banners around the kitchen with words like, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" or, "Good luck Harry!". Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny were the ones who cooked the extra-special breakfast.

As Fred and George were putting an exploding party banner, Ron accidentally pressed the button for its explosion, and unsurprisingly, it exploded pretty loud. Everyone held their breaths to see if Harry had woken up. Luckily, he didn't. George looked at Ron as if he's close to slamming his arm with a mallet.

"Ron, you idiot!" scolded Fred. He spanked him on the arm and went to the couch to get another exploding banner. Ron rubbed his arm and mouthed 'sorry'.

While the family was preparing for Harry's birthday, he remained asleep, dreaming.

i Harry could see his self climbing a number of staircases, in a dark and dusty mansion. He was anxious and nervous of what was ahead of him. Finally, he landed outside a slightly opened door, with a serpent's head serving as its doorknob. Harry got more suspicious by the minute because he had a feeling this was no ordinary door, or house.

As he walked slowly towards the door, he heard muffled voices from inside the room. He couldn't really pin-point who owned the voices, but Harry was sure it belonged to a couple of men. When he was a little less than foot away from the door, he was able to hear the clear conversation, bits of it, at least.

"Why Granger?" asked a young man. His voice sounded smug and cold.

"Why her, boy? Think," said an older man with a hoarse and slightly stressed voice. "Why would we pick Granger above all others? Why not Weasley or any other useless person?" he went on. "Because Granger is not a useless person. She is, with no doubt, going to be the Head Girl and she has a very good relationship towards that Potter. Weasley, however, is a stupid idiot all the way. Even if he is Potter's best mate since Merlin knows when, he is still a git.

The voices were so familiar to him, but he simply can't put a finger on it. Harry tried to peep into the small opening the door but unfortunately, he stepped on a creaking floorboard. His heart missed a heartbeat as he heard shuffling of feet and the door opening. A man's silhouette stood before him, another younger feature behind him. Harry couldn't move from his frozen spot. He was too nervous to even recognize their faces, and when the man pointed his wand towards Harry's heart, he almost blacked out.

"POTTER! /i Avad--- i " the man cried, but his voice was muffled as Harry screamed helplessly. /i 

Harry was tossing and mumbling furiously on his bed, sweating. Luckily, Hermione went upstairs to check up on Harry while the others prepared downstairs. She was surprised to see Harry in that state, and immediately rushed over his side.

"Harry, Harry!"

Hermione worriedly shook Harry awake. His bloodshot eyes popped open and he half-screamed when he saw Hermione.

"Hermione, ba-b-bad dream! I… you… and…," Harry stuttered, but he failed to complete what he needed to say. Hermione shushed him and she hugged him warmly.

"Get dressed, Harry. You just need to relax," Hermione told Harry as she wrapped her body around her best pal. Harry seemed to stop shivering, and Hermione stood up.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry mumbled, wiping his sweat. He got up and Hermione told him she'll go back downstairs.

Harry dressed up and he went down a while later.

He was astounded with the scene that welcomed him. There were banners everywhere saying, "Happy Birthday Harry!" and he smelled food from the kitchen. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to him as Ron led him to the cake Mrs. Weasley had baked.

"Happy Birthday, mate!" Ron exclaimed as Harry blew his candles. It seemed that the dream came out of Harry's mind, because he was grinning and laughing with everyone. He thanked them gratefully.

They all took a seat on the dining table and each gave him their gift. They happily ate and helped Harry in opening his presents.

Once they had finished brunch, Harry excused himself from the living room and motioned Ron and Hermione upstairs. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and followed Harry.

The three of them went inside Ron's room.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione was anxious to hear what Harry had to say. He looked tensed.

"I had a nightmare," Harry mumbled. Ron laughed and Hermione shot him a glare.

"Well, what was it? I noticed your behavior a while ago Harry, you looked so terrified when you saw me," Hermione confronted.

"Hermione, you…a-and… someone has a bad intention for you," Harry stammered, exhaling hard.

"Maybe it's a stalker? Wait! Hermione has a stalker?!" Ron snorted. Hermione glanced at him and looked at Harry.

"What is it? Tell me, Harry," Hermione urged him, as if Ron said nothing.

"In my dream," Harry recalled, "I…I was in a dark house, and I climbed up a staircase. There was this serpent door of some kind, and I heard voices," he gulped.

"Who were they?" Hermione asked again.

"I dunno, I just saw their silhouettes," Harry said at once. Hermione knitted her eyebrows together and was biting her lip.

"What did they say?" Ron asked. He was fidgeting in his seat, and he seemed to be pretty anxious, and so was Hermione.

"Well, I didn't hear much. Mostly, their voices were muffled, but the last part of the conversation was that they chose you, Hermione, above all others," said Harry. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Harry added, "I dunno why. Their voices were so familiar, I just can't guess who."

The three of them were silent for a minute, pondering over what Harry just said, and then finally Ron spoke.

"Maybe…maybe they were not really planning or thinking of anything bad, Harry," Ron tried to say. Harry shook his head.

"No, Ron. I don't think so. I had a really bad feeling when I saw myself inside that house," Harry emphasized.

"I'm afraid to say this, but Ron, maybe Harry's right. A serpent door? That's obviously somehow connected to Voldemort," Hermione added. Harry nodded on Hermione's remark, and Ron flinched at the sound of the name.

"Maybe," Ron mumbled, "but how sure are you that they're up to something really bad, Harry?" he asked his best friend.

"Like I told you a while ago, I dunno why. I have no idea, Ron, honestly," Harry answered. Hermione suddenly sat stiffly and turned towards Harry.

"Wait, was there any further happening after the conversation, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I stepped on a floorboard. It creaked, and the people talking heard me. Someone opened the door and was about to perform the Killing Curse. That was the time that you were waking me up, 'Mione," Harry said flatly. "Why do you ask?" he added.

"Well, since you said he almost killed you, it concludes whatever they were talking about, you and me are somehow involved here," Hermione said.

"We must be cautious," mumbled Harry. The other two nodded and Hermione suddenly looked terrified.

Ron noticed her face suddenly go pale.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione snapped out of her deep thoughts and flashed a nervous smile.

"What? Oh, um, nothing, Ron. I'm just a little uncomfortable," Hermione said. "I'm really concerned. How can we act freely if we know that some people are onto us? We might not see that those people are just a foot away from us, or something," she mumbled.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ron said. Harry stood up and walked towards the door.

"Let's go downstairs and close this subject first, I'm really not in the mood to talk about someone plotting against us, or whatever," he uttered.


End file.
